


Kids

by ivybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, even tho i hate clint, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky
Summary: Request: Hiii:) now that you are taking request could you do a bucky x reader where after bucky wakes up instead of iw(i can’t stand more pain) bucky, steve, wanda, nat, sam and vision go to live with clint and his family and there bucky meets reader who is laura’s sister. both like each other but they are very shy to do something and they start to get along bc they spend a lot of time with the kids and thanks to them they end up together (i just want fluff) Thanksss love
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Kids

“Auntie Nat!” Lila ran through the living room to the front door. Swinging the door open, the girl darted out into the arms of the spy as she made her way to the steps of the house, giggling and she was spun around the air.

“How’s my favorite niece?” The redhead smirked, setting her down on the ground. The girl giggled again. “Auntie Nat, I’m you’re your only niece.” Natasha grabbed at Lila’s sides, throwing her into a fit of laughter as the most of the team stood behind her. Lila took in all the adults.

Her eyes caught on a long-haired man she’d never seen before. Steve noticed. “Hi, Lila!” Steve smiled. 

“Hi, Uncle Steve!” She giggled smiling at everyone, before tugging Nat down. 

“Who’s that over there?” Lila whispered, obviously pointing at Bucky. Nat turned to smirk at the former assassin, before whispering in the little girl’s ear. 

“That’s your Uncle Bucky.” Lila giggled at the name. “His arms made of metal, but he’s really nice. And he really likes it when you stick magnets to it.” The girl’s eyes went wide before nodded and moving slowly to Bucky to hug his legs. He froze in his spot. 

“Nice to meet you, Uncle Bucky.” Bucky almost didn’t know what to do. No one so innocent had ever accepted him so quickly. He moved to rest a hand on her back. 

“Nice to meet you, too, sweetie,” he smiled. Was the whole family this way? 

Bucky hadn’t interacted with Barton that much, only once during the fight over the accords. He seemed like a good person at that time though. 

“Lila Barton! Don’t just go running out of the house-oh!” You appear in the doorway, hands on your hips, a hand towel thrown over your shoulder, and your hair pulled back from your face with a bandana. 

“Nat! Wanda! Guys! I didn’t know you guys were comin’!” You ran to your friends, embracing them tightly. 

“We don’t want to intrude,” Vision started, standing close behind Wanda. You raised your eyebrows at the telepath. “It’s alright Vis. I was about to cook up something for kids once Laura got back from the store so I’ll whip y’all up something too!” 

You picked up Lila and held her on your hip. Your eyes scanned the group in front of you, cataloging everyone there. When your eyes met a pair of foreign, steel blue eyes, you lost your breath for a second. 

Bucky knew he was staring at you, but in his defense, it was hard not too. The loose strands of hair fell in a natural halo framing your stunning face. Your eyes were a stunning color that could make any man weak at the knees. You alluring nature called out to Bucky like a siren and he found it insanely difficult to stay away. 

And as if Bucky wasn’t already blown away by your appearance, you smiled at him brightly sticking out your hand for him to shake. 

“I’m Y/N, Laura’s sister. You must be James?” His name falling from your lips made his heart literally skip a beat. 

“You can c-call me Bucky, doll,” his stumbled, as he placed his rough hand into yours. You blushed slightly. 

“Bucky,” you smiled meekly. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good things I hope,” his heart rate sped up and his fear of instant rejection took over, along with the nagging voice of doubt. Of course, nothing was good, look at you, she’s probably terrified. 

You smiled brighter because that was somehow possible. 

“The very best of things.”

—-

It had been a week since the team(more or less) had shown up to the Barton residence. 

At first, it was chaos. All but Tony and Rhodie had shown up at the doorstep. Of course, Clint and Laura welcomed the team to the farm with open arms, having suggested they cool down there every once in a while. But with the house made for the family of five, not ten, the unassembled Avengers took shelter in the barn.

After a few days of recon, everyone fell into a routine. Steve, Sam, and Vision helped Clint manage the heavy lifting that came with the property and newly acquired animals; moving hay, fixing tractors, chopping firewood. Nat and Wanda helped Laura in the garden all day, working on small things the boys missed. 

Being Laura’s sister, you had the incredible job of handling the kids most of the day. Cooper could mostly take care of himself but still had to be kept in check most of the day instead of causing trouble. Lila often needed a girl to help her exist in the now male-dominant household. Nathaniel just turned 3 and was still going through his late terrible twos. 

Bucky Barnes, being different from the other guys, always attracted the females. Ever since the 1940’s as a kid from Brooklyn, girls had a hard time ignoring his presence. In the time he’d woken up in Wakanda, most people still shied away from the former assassin. But when he reached the Barton household, that changed in an instant. 

Lila absolutely adored Bucky. She and Cooper loved to mess with him, following Nat’s suggestion of magnets. She would somehow convince him to partake in her tea parties. Any other man would try to win over the boy to get away from the frills, but he just couldn’t get enough of the little girl too. 

You were too shy and too proud to ask for help with the kids, but since Bucky showed up you didn’t need to. Bucky loved playing with the kids as much as you did and helped take some of the baggage off. 

He loved watching you work with the kids. Nathaniel was almost constantly on your hip, keeping him under control throughout the day. You would help Cooper out with his homework anytime he’d ask and always complimented Lila on her artistic abilities and how she looked that day. He loved the dedication you put into these kids when you didn’t have too. He would admit to Steve later that the crush he had on you was a strong one. The two of you had good chemistry when working with the kids and it was noticeable. He just wished it could somehow turn into something more. 

The two of you were in the kitchen preparing lunch, laughing at a joke Cooper had made when Lila spoke up. 

“Auntie Y/N?” She started, looking at her brother with a wide grin.

“Yeah, sweetie?” You called as you worked on a sandwich. 

“Since mommy and daddy are going out tonight, can we have a movie night with Uncle Bucky?” She batted her eyelashes at you as you turned around. “Pleaseeeeee?” 

“I didn’t know they were going out,” you crossed your arms over your chest, looking in Bucky’s direction. He turned around to look at the kids as well, with an eyebrow raised. Lila looked at her brother for help. 

“They probably just forgot to mention it,” Cooper pandered. “You know how busy they are. Can we please?”

You smiled shyly, looking back up at Bucky who was smiling at the boy. “I-I mean as long as it’s okay with Bucky,” you managed to stutter out. 

His eyes met yours as he smiled widely, trying to contain his excitement at the idea of spending the night with you. 

“I’d love too,” he coughed, trying not to sound eager. “I-I mean I’ve been meaning to catch up on the film industry anyways.” He smiled at you again. 

—

“Dad, Mom, can you please go out tonight?” Cooper begged, hands clasped together to seal the effect. 

“Why do you want us to leave so much, kid?” Clint laughed, tugging on a flannel. Laura stood behind him smoothing out any wrinkles. 

“Because Auntie Y/N and Uncle Bucky need to get together!” Lila cheered, bouncing in her shoes. 

“What?” Laura laughed, squatting down to get to eye level with the girl. “What are you guys planning, huh?” 

“Mom,” Cooper rolled his eyes and moved next to his sister. “You’d have to be blind to not see that they are perfect for each other. If you guys go out tonight, the four of us can have a movie night and we can get them together.”

Laura looked over at her husband with a perturbed look on her face. Clint stares at his kid with a knowing smirk, laughing. 

“Let’s go out, honey,” she started to argue with him but was stopped. “Look you and I both know that Y/N needs someone other than these goofballs and us in her life. And I know Bucky likes her. Let’s see how smart these kids are, huh?”

Laura rolled her eyes. “I guess we’re going out tonight.”

——

“Do you guys want regular popcorn?” You called from the kitchen. “Or do you want my special stuff?”

“The special kind!” The kids practically cheered. You turned back to the stove working on the popcorn. 

“What’s the special kind?” A deep voice from behind you asked, causing you to jump. You turned to see Bucky. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He moved to your side, watching you work. He noticed the small smile on your face. “Instead of salt, I melt the butter and mixed it with cinnamon and sugar and put that on the popcorn and sprinkle it with more cinnamon sugar after that. The kids love it.”

He smiled, opening his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Cooper calling from the living room saying the movie was starting. When the two of you got to the couch, both of the kids were standing up.

“How are we sitting, kids?” you asked, holding your breath slightly at the idea of sitting next to Bucky. He also seemed nervous and tripped on the couch with a laugh. 

“I guess I’m sitting here,” he laughed. “Lila, doll, come sit next to me?” he asked, pleading. She hid behind your legs with her stuffed wolf clutched to her chest.

“No, Uncle Bucky, you’re gonna tickle me!” she giggled. Bucky gasped, dramatically clutching his heart, causing all three of you to giggle. 

“I would never do such a thing!” He exaggerated with a sad look, reaching out a hand. “Please.”

Lila giggled again before throwing herself into his side. Cooper sat next to her, and you on the opposite side as Bucky. You watched as he smiled down at Lila when she introduced him to her wolf. He looked back up at you over their heads and smiled widely. That’s when you started the movie. 

The muses on screen danced to the opening number when you felt Cooper lean against you. You rolled your eyes. Of course, the kids would have a hard time staying up so late. By the time Hercules and Phil started their training. The kids were out cold. 

“Bucky,” you whispered, getting his attention before obviously drawing attention to the two children passed out against you. He huffed out a laugh before looking back up at you. “Help me get them to bed? We can pause the movie.”

The two of you stood up, carefully removing yourself from the arms of the siblings, and traded places. You fumbled to get past each other, slightly brushing each other as you moved, leaving a blush to both of your cheeks. 

You picked up Lila as Bucky took Cooper and walked upstairs to their rooms. The both of you stopped in the hallway, as you told Bucky where his room was. The both of you missed Lila and Cooper crack their eyes open, wink, and silently high-five each other before separating into the detached rooms. 

After gently putting Cooper into his bed, Bucky walked to Lila’s room and stood in the doorway. He watched as you gently tucked her in, making sure her wolf was in her arms before kiss her on the forehead and turning on her closet light and walking out. 

You and Bucky sat on the couch, shoulders touching as you started the movie back up. You started to watch again, hands nervously fumbling in your lap as you held your breath. Being so close to him was freaking you out. Bucky looked down at you next to him and tried to relax into the couch, putting his arm on the back of it. 

“Ya know,” he started, nervous to talk to you without the kids around to interrupt. “I think you’re amazing with those kids. They really look up to you.” You blushed at his compliment.

“Thank you, Bucky,” you smiled, looking up at him. “But I can’t take all the credit. Since you guys have shown up, y’all have been such great help around here. And Lila just adores you. You help make it so much easier.” You looked down at your hands in your lap. “I don’t I realized how much I needed you,” you sighed before your eyes went wide at what you said. 

Bucky just smiled down at you. “Thank you, doll. That really means a lot to me. I’m glad I can finally help in some way.” At that statement, you reached for his hand and tugged on it. 

“Bucky,” you admonished, looking into his eyes. “You are a good person.” 

He was blown away, yet again, by how accepting this family was to him. With everything that’s happened to him, he wasn’t expecting to be treated so kindly. Especially from someone as sweet as you. He moved to cup your cheek. 

“Y/N,” he started searching your eyes. “I really wanna kiss you.”

You gasped, then giggled, “Go the distance soldier.” And as the movie ended, and the anthem played in the background, he moved his lips to yours. 

When I go the distance, I’ll be right where I belong


End file.
